


Đỏ

by Monto_Dh



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monto_Dh/pseuds/Monto_Dh
Summary: Eggsy nắm chặt lấy huy hiệu trên cổ, một tay còn lại nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tấm ảnh của Harry Hart.Hẹn người, kiếp sau gặp lại.
Kudos: 1





	Đỏ

Đỏ, sắc màu rực rỡ  
Dòng chảy trong người tôi

"Đoàng!" Tiếng vang vô cùng lớn phát ra từ đối diện, một vật nhỏ xíu tưởng chừng như không thấy được lao tới với tốc độ xé gió. Màn hình gần như bị che lấp bởi sắc màu nóng ấm và gay gắt đến chói mắt. Tầm nhìn theo đó cũng thay đổi với những cục bông gòn trắng muốt lượn lờ trên bầu trời xanh thẳm. Đáng buồn thay, hình ảnh bình yên đến thế ẩn sau lại là 1 hồi đau thắt tim gan. 

Vội vàng đến thế  
Sao người lại bỏ tôi

Khí lực tiêu thoát tựa như quả bóng bay bị xì hơi. Toàn thân mỏi mệt dựa vào lưng ghế, đôi bàn tay không cách nào khống chế được mà run rẩy từng hồi và ngay cả cổ họng cũng nghẹn đi như bị ai bít lại. Nếu không cảm nhận rõ tiếng hít thở của mình thì Eggsy đã cho rằng thời gian thật sự ngừng trôi rồi. 

Là do tôi chăng?

Những lời trách móc nhẹ nhàng xuất hiện trong đầu dần trở thành những lời chửi bới nặng nề, đối tượng ở đây không ai khác chính là cậu. Thử hỏi một người tài năng như vậy, nắm giữ được chức vụ này bấy lâu nay thực sự không thể chỉ dựa vào may mắn để sống sót vượt qua các hung hiểm. Vậy thì vì sao lại có thể dễ dàng bị một viên đạn bé tí ấy tước đi mạng sống được. Quả là một chuyện hoang đường đến cực điểm, nếu như mạnh mẽ hơn thì đã có thể theo bảo vệ người ấy hoặc ít nhất là ẩn nấp ở một góc rồi trở thành tiếp viện. 

Hãy để tôi

Vậy thì mình phải cứng rắn và mạnh mẽ lên nữa, giải cứu thế giới này cũng như để trả thù cho người ấy. Thế nhưng, cánh tay vẫn tiếp tục run rẩy không ngừng, một lực hút nào đó làm cậu không cách nào dời mắt khỏi khung cảnh ấy. Hoảng sợ rồi tự trách, những xúc cảm ấy qua đi để lại sự sục sôi dâng trào bên trong cơ thể tựa như ngọn đuốc thắp lên ý chí của Eggsy. 

Bằng chính sắc đỏ này   
Sắc đỏ của riêng tôi

Gazelle là một tay khó chơi, liên tiếp phối hợp nhịp nhàng giữa lưỡi dao sắc bén và các cú thúc rất có lực, ẩn dưới thân hình ấy là một con báo không ngừng dùng móng vuốt và sự nhanh nhẹn của bản thân làm khó dễ đối phương. Tuy các kĩ thuật chiến đấu mới chỉ mới gấp rút tiếp thu trong vài ngày nhưng cậu không hề kém cạnh khi có sự dẻo dai, nhanh nhẹn cùng với một ít kinh nghiệm có từ những tháng ngày luyện tập dang dở để được chọn cho thuỷ quân lục chiến hoàng gia. Vì vậy cả hai bên đều đả thương được đối thủ, không ngừng bức lui rồi kết thúc sinh mệnh của người kia. 

Các vết cắt trúng da thịt cùng với sự vận động kịch liệt làm máu thấm ướt khắp áo quần cậu và Eggsy biết bản thân đã sắp tới giới hạn. Một đòn kết liễu, tất cả đều dồn vào thời khắc này, được ăn cả ngã về không. May mắn là tránh được chỗ hiểm nếu không thì cậu thực sự đã về trời. Cả hai đều nhận thêm một vết cắt từ đối thủ và với Eggsy thì trông khả quan hơn nhưng với Gazelle thì lại nhanh chóng bị độc phát tán mà ngã xuống. 

Khép lại hôm nay 

Một phát súng không lập tức giết tên kia nhưng chắc chắn không thể nào cứu chữa nổi. Hắn ngạc nhiên, trợn tròn đôi mắt không tin được thuộc hạ đắc lực nhất của mình lại ra đi vì một tên nhóc này. Sau đó, Valentine nhếch mép, mấp máy đôi môi: "Diệt vong sẽ còn t..." 

Cậu biết điều hắn nói là đúng, Eggsy ngẫm nghĩ mãi những lời đó rồi quyết định không ngừng cố gắng. Tần suất rèn luyện và đâm đầu vào công việc như một tên điên, Eggsy gần như không màng tới sức khoẻ của mình. Vì cậu sợ, sợ rằng một ngày nào đó sẽ chứng kiến người mình thương ra đi, với cậu hai người là quá đủ.

Một tay nắm chặt lấy huy hiệu trên cổ, một tay thì nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tấm ảnh của một người đàn ông.

Hẹn người, kiếp sau gặp lại.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là do tui tự sáng tác nên có lẽ không hay lắm ;)))  
> Đỏ, sắc màu rực rỡ  
> Dòng chảy trong người tôi  
> Vội vàng đến thế  
> Sao người lại bỏ tôi  
> Là do tôi chăng?  
> Hãy để tôi  
> Bằng chính sắc đỏ này  
> Sắc đỏ của riêng tôi  
> Khép lại hôm nay  
> Hẹn người, kiếp sau gặp lại.


End file.
